


Explicit Instruction

by Arianne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Service Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teaching, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you do what he's doing, with your hands, Primus, <i>just</i> like that -- frag, Magnus, can you see what he's doing? Move, Drift, show him --" Rodimus kicked him aside with hardly any force as his words trailed off, remarkably verbal after the overload he had just had with Drift's spike within him.</p>
<p>For Verit's request on tumblr, "Rodimus/Magnus/Drift, maybe Drift teaching Magnus to wreck Rodimus?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Instruction

"If you do what he's doing, with your hands, Primus, _just_ like that -- frag, Magnus, can you see what he's doing? Move, Drift, show him --" Rodimus kicked him aside with hardly any force as his words trailed off, remarkably verbal after the overload he had just had with Drift's spike within him. Drift wisely left his hands where they were, within Rodimus's well-prepared, transfluid-wet valve. Rodimus, meanwhile, dug his heel into the berth as he tried to open himself further, as if his legs weren't spread to obscene widths that seemed to test and surpass his very joint limitations. Magnus could see exactly: four of Drift's fingers inside Rodimus's valve, while the other hand kept steady on his spike as if to ground the sensations.

"Is that a good width for him, when receiving your fingers?" Magnus asked Drift, the Rodimus-appointed instructor for this lesson. His own hands felt large in his lap, even as his spike rose between them, the inevitable and intended consequence of witnessing Rodimus interface, complete with explicit instruction.

"He likes four," Drift said, moving his hand a little more while Rodimus groaned out _yes_ behind him.

"Two of mine, then," Magnus noted. Simultaneously Drift shook his head while Rodimus tried to sit up, quite the feat with his valve filled and legs parted to accommodate.

"He'll want more," Drift added, while Rodimus shuddered to some semblance of balance on his elbows.

"Four," Rodimus said, optics focused on Magnus's hand.

"That's far too much for him," Magnus once again directed at Drift, who likely had a more accurate knowledge of Rodimus's limits than Rodimus himself. He, after all, was perfectly eager to receive a hand within his valve so shortly after having a spike bring him to overload there.

"Not if you stretch him," he replied, with Rodimus echoing _stretch me_.

"How?" Magnus asked in all sincerity. In his experience, albeit limited, he had never seen a mech sharing Rodimus's frametype take a larger insertion.

"I'll show you," Drift said, and Rodimus fell back against the berth as if anticipating. "Do you mind moving to the side a little? I need to get pretty close." Magnus nodded and moved himself, chair and all, to Rodimus's side where he could watch Drift attach his mouth, now, to Rodimus's spike, while his freed hand stroked the entrance of the valve. Magnus vented to calm himself, keeping his hands still on his spike so as not to become distracted.

Drift continued like that for a minute, simply using his mouth on the head of the spike while stroking the valve as it stretched around his same four fingers, while Rodimus writhed on the berth in wordless pleasure. Drift finally pulled of the spike enough to quickly force out, "Once he feels so relaxed down here--"

He noticed Rodimus's sharp moan as much as anything when Drift pushed a finger from his other hand to join the four. His body tensed, and his valve visibly tightened where it was penetrated.

"And he likes this?" Magnus asked.

"Love it," Rodimus interjected before Drift could manage to extract the spike from his lips. "So much, show him how open you can get me, till I can take your spike," and once again he looked at Magnus. "He does this thing where he pulls, do it, Drift, please!"

Almost incidentally, Drift pushed in a second finger from the second hand, and pulled his hands apart. It was slow, as Magnus watched each individual platelet open within him, revealing the capacity of the valve not only for sheer size but for pleasure. Rodimus's moaning had become constant, but his overload was easily identified, as he clutched at whatever he could on the berth and Drift struggled to keep the resistance his hands provided. Magnus could see the fluids inside him begin to leak, and the movement of his throat as he swallowed whatever transfluid Rodimus's spike had to give.

As quickly as it had began, the tension left Rodimus's body and Drift eased his hands out. "It'll be easier for you to hold him open when he overloads," Drift said as if unaffected by what they had just witnessed. Magnus made a mental note to ask about the meditation techniques he used to delay his own arousal. Magnus's was inconvenient, urging him to attend to his own array despite Rodimus's on featured display before him.

"Do you -- get the idea now?" Rodimus panted, still attentive even if overwhelmed by sensation.

"May I try?" Magnus said. He had discussed with Drift supervision, as they neared the limits of Rodimus's endurance and capability for pleasure -- as Rodimus had called it, 'wrecking him'.

Drift didn't have a chance to respond, though, before Rodimus was pleading. "Come here, give me one of those big hands--" Rodimus reached out blindly, and Magnus took his hand as he'd asked. Rodimus's nimble fingers ran along each of his, moaning as he felt them. "Between my legs!" Without another word Magnus obeyed, taking the place Drift hastily vacated, grateful now for Rodimus's flexibility allowing him to sit between his legs.

The spike remained hard, and Magnus laid a hand on it, but he knew well that Rodimus preferred valve stimulation. He reached out and dared to touch the entrance with a single fingertip, earning a pleased gasp from Rodimus where he lay. The valve was incredibly relaxed, at least the opening where Drift had applied the greatest stretching, but certainly the interior as well. Magnus on some level knew that it would be, but feeling the loose mesh left him stroking the lips and the opened valve within them in large, gentle circles. Only when Drift sensed Rodimus's quiet need and urged, "Go on," did Magnus dare to press any further, reopening him with a finger as large as Rodimus's own spike. The remaining transfluid and Rodimus's own lubricants which now outnumbered it eased the way, and Rodimus's moan was affirmation when he pressed his fingertip on the ceiling node at the back of his valve, farther than either of the smaller mechs could reach.

"Try the stretching," Rodimus requested, and even considering Magnus's doubts and ignored spike, he lacked the capacity within his spark to deny him. His hand left Rodimus's spike with only the slightest sigh of displeasure from the mech below him, but without Drift to take his place or otherwise correct him Magnus could only believe that he was correct. He moved his other hand, remembering what Drift had done.

Magnus leaned down, awkward at his size to take Rodimus's spike into his mouth in this position, but he managed, easily swallowing the length of it where Drift had only taken the head. Rodimus moaned at that, and tensed his valve, but his third overload of the night wouldn't be so easily earned. Magnus stroked his clutching valve until it relaxed, as Drift said, and then more, until Rodimus pushed himself down onto the invading finger as if seeking the other. Only then did Magnus manage to insert the second, stroking Rodimus's spike with his tongue when it proved more difficult than he expected.

"It's tight," Rodimus said, for Drift's benefit if anyone's at all, though Drift certainly remembered what it had felt like around him, as he stood up by Rodimus's helm with his hands held out to where Rodimus could reach his mouth upward and lick the fluids from them, as he did intermittently.

Magnus lifted his helm from the spike, venting the heat of excess charge and asking both of them, "Would you like me to stretch now?"

Drift simply nodded while Rodimus cried out a sound of pleasure, and kept licking at Drift's fingers. Magnus imagined he'd do the same to his own, if he had any energy left when they were through. 'Wrecked' was a vague goal; Magnus didn't know if Rodimus wished to take his spike, or Drift's again, or either one of their valves. From Rodimus's displayed enjoyment of his valve, he suspected his own spike would be desired, and that required the stretching.

Magnus began, applying the slightest outward pressure he could muster, wary of moving too quickly. "Stay still," he asked of Rodimus, a request that was not granted. Still, his body accepted the stretch, moaning throughout, until a small space was created between his fingers, spreading Rodimus's valve wider than Magnus would have thought possible, certainly more than would be comfortable.

"Another?" Rodimus asked as Magnus held the stretch, and this time is was a question, not a demand.

"My spike is still larger," Magnus said as an answer, in case that were the objective.

"Want it," Rodimus said, tossing his head. "Now."

"Try a third finger, then frag him," Drift added, and Magnus agreed with his more cautious assessment. With some maneuvering, and a lot of relief of the tension holding Rodimus's valve open, he fit a third finger within, and inserted them simultaneously. Rodimus groaned, and his foot slipped on the berth as he tried to push himself towards Magnus. Drift was there to catch it, holding it high, and Magnus could feel the way it opened Rodimus's hips even further.

"The third feels easier," Magnus reported to Drift, resolute not to rush for the sake of his own arousal.

"Here, pull out and take his leg for now," Drift said, moving fluidly to help Magnus withdraw his fingers from the clutching valve. He handed off Rodimus's leg similarly gently, till Magnus was supporting it with one large hand beneath the knee, the other hand reflexively wrapping around his spike. The sight did not escape Drift. "Good," he said, amusement evident. "May I? He likes it when he's held open for a spike."

Magnus nodded.

Drift laid next to Rodimus, muttering a few words towards him that Magnus wished he could hear, and reached between his legs. Fingers found the valve just as they had before. "You got him so relaxed already," he commented. He nonetheless pressed on the edges of the valve with his fingertips, gently pulling each side to expose the opening itself. "Here. Don't be surprised if he overloads as soon as you get in."

Magnus nodded again, and stepped forward to press his spike to the revealed valve.

It was a tight fit. The stretching made it possible, perhaps, but not easy. He had thought Drift's invasive touch a whim of Rodimus's, a particular favorite of his, but it proved practical, as his well-lubricated spike managed to slip inside, rather than having to be forced.

Magnus moaned to feel it, joining Rodimus's matching one. "More," Rodimus begged, saying the word over and over. Magnus couldn't disobey. Slow, gentle thrusts eased his spike deeper and deeper still, thoughts failing him as he neared Rodimus's ceiling node -- collapsing over Rodimus venting when he felt the charge exchanged as the tip of his spike only nudged it.

"Good?" Drift asked, from his vantage point watching the process.

"It's perfect," Magnus told him, and Rodimus breathed, _yeah, it is_.

While he could, Magnus gripped the leg he still held up, and pushed it forward towards Rodimus's chest. Rodimus struggled to lift the other to the same position, mumbling half-nonsense about how large it was inside of him. Drift again came to serve him, helping move the leg as he wanted. Magnus didn't expect Rodimus could open any larger, but the position achieved just that, and unable to stop it Magnus slid in deeper, grinding his spike against the ceiling node. It sent Magnus into rigidity, afraid of overload and the loss of control it would bring, while Rodimus went into fits, thrashing in the small ways he could, optics staring at nothing, struts tensing and valve tightening in his third overload of the session.

As he rode the overload, seeming never to leave him, Magnus held on. With only a few more slow thrusts, all he would need for his own overload, Rodimus would be full beyond his imagining of Magnus's fluids, and, it seemed, driven beyond mindless with pleasure -- 'wrecked' by any definition Magnus knew. Magnus suspected he himself might be, as well.


End file.
